Take and Fake/References
*This is the sixth and final Season 7 appearance of Vicky. *This is the second time Trixie Tang meets Timmy's godparents. Although this time, she was unaware they were real fairies and not costumed party-goers. *Costumes: #Chester went as Crash Nebula. #A.J. went as Crash Nebula. #Sanjay went as Crash Nebula. #Elmer went as Crash Nebula. #Chet Ubetcha went as a squid. #Vicky went as the Grim Reaper. #Timmy went as Rex Perfection (sometimes he would change into different things). #Trixie went as a Princess. #Tootie went as Trixie in her princess costume. #Denzel Crocker went as a Fairy. #Mark Chang went as himself. #Mrs. Turner went as Mr. Turner. #Mr. Turner went as Mrs. Turner. #Cosmo went as himself. #Poof went as himself. #Wanda went as herself. #Mr. Bickles went as a Disco Ball. *Other Costumes: #a moon #a Fountain. #a table #a cactus #an astronaut #a mermaid #a bunny #a pirate #a viking #a dinosaur #a cowboy #a caveman #Crimson Chin #a bear #A goose #an egg #a birdbath #a flower #a king #a knight #an elephant #a leprechaun #a football player #a robot resembling a Transformer. #Princess Leia. #Chewbacca. #Jar Jar Binks. *Mark had apparently told The Aristocrats joke. A joke that is known to have been controversial and very inappropriate. If anyone thought about it, it's quite amazing that it was permitted for Mark to even say "The Aristocrats", considering the show is targeted for younger audiences. *This is the second episode that Mr. and Mrs. Turner went as each other; the first was Scary GodParents! *This is the third episode where Cosmo and Wanda went to a costume party as themselves, the first was Where's the Wand?, and the second was Chin Up!. *Jar Jar Binks that appeared at the beginning of Abra-Catastrophe! appears in this episode behind Trixie when the truck transforms in a robot. ]] * Take and Bake - the title is a pun on this. * - One of the party go-er's is (or is costumed as) a Transformer, which Trixie described as "so last year", referring to . * Star Wars - When Trixie is watching the Transformer costume, if you look closely Jar Jar Binks, Princess Leia and Chewbacca appear behind her. * Apple - Mark' iFake is a pun and somewhat resembles an , most likely the 5th generation . * - The name, iFake also could be a reference to the sitcom and webshow, iCarly. * - Timmy sleeping near the mailbox could be a reference to the episode, Chocolate with Nuts, where SpongeBob camps in the mailbox. * and - Timmy' incognito disguise "Rex Perfection" is a mix between Prince Fernandid and Prince Charming. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner trying to get shrimp. *Timmy changing into things. *A cloud striking Mr. Crocker with lightning. *Timmy finding things that are green and looks like a tentacle that are not Mark Chang. *People saying "in my buisness that kid is (gym teacher, Mark Chang, etc.) handsome." *Mr. and Mrs. Turner appear back inside Trixie's house when Timmy is being thrown out of the party, even though they were thrown out themselves earlier in the episode, and appear outside again in the bushes moments later. *It seems extremely out of character and unlikely that Tootie would disguise herself as her chief rival to try to win the boy she loves. Also, how did she know that Trixie really did send Timmy an invitation? *Mark Chang should have been disgusted by the beautiful "girls" he was hanging around with since in most other episodes he is disgusted by beautiful girls, but he is attracted to Vicky because of her cruelty. *Cosmo claims to not be able to read in this episode, yet he had read perfectly fine in countless episodes before. *If you see closely, when Timmy becomes a dog, the iFake was light grey. *Timmy asked if he could have the milk, but in Anti-Poof he said he'll never drink milk again. *Why would Mark need a portable iFake in the first place when he constantly wears a Fake-ifer to change his form anyway? *At the beginning, Wanda's hair is light pink *When Timmy is back to his form for a moment when he is talking with Mark Chang he is buckless. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes